X-Men: Revelation
by CrowsOath
Summary: A family that has gone through much. After a tragic event the X-Men thought they had found a time of peace. A time to rebuild. Instead shadows of the past will be revealed, and force them to face this new danger. The road to recovery is never an easy path, and the X-Men must be strong to continue their quest for peace with humanity.
1. Chapter 1

X-Men: Revelation

"The night before the fall…."

Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean –

The massive freight ship had been dead in the water for the last hour and a half. All contact with it had gone dark once the ship had left any sign of land. Waves crashed against the ship as the heavy rain continued to pour down. The ship was filled with a vast quantity of containers which to the right buyer could go for a great payday. What crew there was on the ship had been easy to take down for the masked figures who hit the ship in a matter of seconds. Only one of the crew had tried to fight, and he had been tossed into the storm. When the masked figures showed their violent side the rest of the crew had surrendered in a record time. Seven armed figures stood in the bridge of the ship as the Captain had been tied up, and placed near the back of the room. He had received quite the welcome from the attackers with the broken nose, and the beating. Thankfully before he was beaten to death the leader of the masked men had shot the one who was attacking the Captain. Since then the attackers spoke in hushed tones as they went over the ships manifest.

"We sell these ones in Asia," One of them spoke pointing at the screen. A massive waved crashed onto the deck of the ship as it rocked for a brief moment. None of them paid it any attention as they continued with the list. "Madripoor will gives us double what we could get from the Russians. Those ones we could get the weapons we need if we sell to Latveria." The leader said seeming to have this all laid out. The captain of the ship had no idea of any of the cargo the ship held. He had been thankful for the job when the call had come. Now he was regretting every second of it.

"Sir we found some containers in section 23 D." The radio went off for the attackers. The leader scrolled down the screen making a few clicks with the mouse to zoom in. For a moment no one spoke as only the rain could be heard. Then laughter emerged from the leader clapping one of the masked figures on the back.

"Gentlemen we have hit the fucking jackpot!" He said sounding like a child who had gotten the best gift ever on Christmas. Some of the masked figures cheered as the leader picked up his communicator. "Get those babies open! I want that stuff loaded up….." He stopped talking as he turned to one of the doors leading to the bridge. The first thing the attackers had done was lock down the bridge to make sure no one could get to them. The leader had left a few men around the ship to sound the alarm if anyone showed up.

"Don't shit with me boys! What was that?" He asked raising his gun. The others quickly followed him looking around. For a moment the Captain thought he saw something go by the window, but he didn't get a chance to look again. The bridge door flew off straight into three of the attackers. They slammed into one of the consoles sending sparks into the room. A red beam shot into the room next into an attacker who had begun firing his weapon. He flew across the room head first into the window of the bridge.

"Fuck this!" The leader called unloading his clip to where the door had been. Another red beam hit the man square in the chest, and he hit the console behind him. Shots were fired from where the red beam had emerged from. They hit the other men creating an electrical shock sending them to the floor. A brief moment of uneasy silence followed as the Captain had no idea what was going on. Slowly a man appeared in the doorway followed by four others. The first thing the captain saw was the red slit that covered the man's eyes. He wore some visor of sorts as he looked around the room.

"Cyclops to Spider-Woman," The man said keeping a hand close to his head. One of the attackers seemed to move for a moment, but he was shot again with the shock gun. The new arrivals moved throughout the bridge removing the weapons of the attackers. One of them got to the Captain, and began to untie him.

"Bridge is secured. Found the Captain of the ship. You run into any trouble on your end?" Cyclops asked looking out at the deck of the ship. Multiple Shield agents could be seen moving around as a Shield aircraft circled overhead.

"Ah you're starting to worry about me?" Spider-Woman replied making Cyclops only shake his head. He saw her out near some of the crates as Shield agents were moving the attackers to a central location. "You've only been a Shield Agent for six months, and you do have a soft side. I caught a few of them by surprise as they were going through the containers. It looks like they've marked a few to sell to their buyers."

"The manifest up here got destroyed. I know there was some Stark tech, but anything else that would attract these guys attention?"

"Some low key weapons. Fuel and other oddities that fit the bill for a ship like this. Might just have been a move to get some money..." A long pause followed that made Cyclops uneasy. The other Shield Agents around him had gotten used to his closed off demeanor. For a man of 22 he had been nicknamed Grandpa by the others. It had taken them a while to working with the former X-Men. A topic in which Cyclops never brought up, and would remain silent and cold when asked about his former team. He reached up to scratch his face where cruel scars covered his cheek to his forehead.

"You're going to want to come look at this." Spider-Woman said in a tone that conveyed all that Cyclops needed to hear. Quickly leaving the room he broke into a light jog as he went out into the storm. He was drenched by the time he reached her as she looked at one of the containers. She moved aside as he stepped forward seeing what laid in front of him. He went down onto a knee taking all of it in.

"We need to tell Fury. Get this stuff moved, and locked down. Get me Coulson now!" She said ordering the Agents around her to move. They didn't hesitate as Cyclops walked into the container. "Scott….if this is what we think it is…."She didn't finish the sentence as he looked back at her. The three scar lines on his face seemed to glow as he got to his feet.

"No. Let Fury and the others tell them." Without another word he walked back into the storm.

Xavier School –

"I'm telling you Hank it won't work," Havok complained as Beast fiddled with the goggles Havok was wearing. The others had tried to stifle their laughter, but it was hard not to laugh at the current look Havok wore. "There's no way I'm going to be able to see him. You just want me to get my ass kicked again don't you?"

"For once in a rare moment in life I agree with Summers," Quicksilver chimed leaning against the wall in the Danger Room. A yawn escaped him as he appeared across the room. His yellow and blue uniform was still an odd thing for everyone to accept. It had been Xavier who told them that Quicksilver was one of them now. Having declared he was no longer going to be a pawn of his father Magneto. "McCoy this suit is tearing again. I can feel the smallest threads slowly separating."

"I'm still working on a proper uniform that works with your speed Pietro. Let's hope my 37th attempt will have an improvement." Beast replied turning to a console in the room. Havok almost seemed to fall over as he grumbled about the goggles. "Now if you two would stop complaining I would like to test my new invention."

"This invention is just an excuse to let Summers hit me."

"You've said that every time, and I can't come damn close at all."

"Let me assure you that you never will. No matter what new device McCoy seems to believe in."

"There are some of us who still have a training session to get to ladies." Jean Grey commented from the viewing room. The massive hulk of muscle that was Cain Marko sat behind her silently stuffing his face with food. Kitty Pryde let out a laugh as she looked at Havok.

"Oh Alex that would get so many likes of Facebook." A beam of energy slammed into the window of the viewing room was all the response Havok cared to give. Beast tapped a few buttons on the console as Alex's view changed to a mix of odd shapes, and colors that almost made him rip the goggles off.

"Let it calibrate." Beast ordered as he stepped out of the room. Havok felt a kick to his mid section before a blink of an eye. He fired a blast off in no direction in particular as he heard Quicksilver laugh.

"This is going to be so much fun." A series of fists and kicks fell upon Havok as he was losing his patience. Yet for a brief blink he saw the speedster almost frozen in his steps. Raising his hand to send a blast a voice spoke in all of their heads.

(X-Men we have visitors.)


	2. Chapter 2: The worst memories

Washington D.C. –

"Sir you have a meeting at 3:30 with the House Representative." The new aide which seemed to appear from nowhere said to President- Elect Robert Kelly. For a moment he was surprised by her arrival, but he was more upset that he still had not learned her name. The girl had been working with him for near a month now since the election results had come in. Then again it seemed he met 50 new people on a daily basis now. He made a mental note to make sure he knew her name the next time.

"Also you have the interview with NBC at 6:30." She went on looking at the tablet in her hands. Kelly wondered just how the women kept going. Sometimes it was as if she never slept at all, but just kept working nonstop. "That means your dinner with your wife needs to be pushed back. I take it you'll want me to inform her?"

"That would be a blessing." Kelly laughed as he already felt drained from the events coming up. His mind still spun at the idea that he had won the election. It seemed an eternity ago since he had announced he would run for office. The odds had been stacked against him, but somehow fate had smiled down upon him.

"I take it you'll probably be asked quite a bit about the matter with Trask Industries. Seems that most of Capitol Hill is looking to see how you speak on it today to the press. Could be that many of the people working around here were benefactors of what Trask was doing before the committee acted." She added seeing the stress of the matter upon Kelly's face. The Trask matter was something that would only continue to be a boiling point for Americans. The latest newspaper which laid across Kelly's desk had a photo of Daniel Trask the CEO of the company who was fighting to keep the company open. Due to the incident with the Sentinel program the Government had moved against Trask Industries. Sanctions had been handed down harshly to them, and Kelly had been on the board that approved it. It had been a long affair to get enough Senators to go along with the action. There had even been reports from Shield that Trask had been selling some of his designs, and weapons to Latveria which had not helped his cause.

"That man is looking for a fight." Kelly groaned taking a sip of his coffee. So far Trask had been on any network that would give him the chance. People seemed to even be feeling sympathetic for the man who said he was trying to remove the stain of what his father had done in terms of the Sentinels. A line in which Kelly did not believe at all whenever Trask would say it. Yet the American people always loved a redemption story which is what they seemed to see with Daniel.

"People seem to like him due to his stance on Mutants." That was one thing which had continued to add fuel to the fire to forgive the Trask family. The hatred that Bolivar had was clear with how he acted. Yet Daniel had spoken out numerous times about acceptance of Mutants not just in the country, but around the world as a whole. Which hadn't helped with the latest reports of a Mutant Nation that had risen somewhere off in the Ocean. Another matter which Kelly would have to address during his never ending list of meetings.

"He's saying all the right things. I would too if I was losing my Billion dollar corporation."

"He still requests to meet you when you're available." The aide said knowing the reaction Kelly would give. People had told him how good it would be to be seen with Trask. That it would show that his Presidency would be one of forgiveness and rebuilding. "Said he will be in D.C. up until your inauguration." Kelly gave no answer to her as she merely nodded, and turned to head out of the office. As she did she passed by a mirror quickly changing her appearance to that of Kelly.

"Tell Trask I would be happy to meet with him tomorrow night." She told one of the assistants who nodded ,and wrote down the information.

Xavier School –

"I hope you enjoy some earl grey." Xavier said as he sat down in the chair across from Shield Director Nick Fury. A light rain had begun to fall outside as the man merely gave a nod of his head. He placed the cup down in front of Fury as the man scratched his bearded face for a moment. It seemed as if the man had not slept for days. Which was no surprise to Xavier knowing the work in which Fury had. The man seemed to always be juggling 20 things at once which all held the fate of the world in their hands.

"Wouldn't happen to have some spare bottles of beer?" Fury said with a dark tone which caused Xavier to hold back on his answer. The two men sat in silence for a brief moment as Fury leaned back in his seat. "He's doing good by the way. Playing well with others, and not being a huge pain in the ass. Surprised how well he is working with Drew. Think the girl likes him."

"Scott has always been a hard working man. I had no doubt he would find his place amongst Shield." Xavier said with a slight twinge of sadness in his voice. Fury noticed the flash across his face as he continued with his drink. Scott's departure had been hard on them all, and clearly something they all were still dealing with. "Though I have a hunch you aren't here to just talk about Scott."

"It's a mixed bag of things I'm here to drop on your door. Joys of being Director of the worlds peace keeping force." The answer made Xavier raise an eyebrow as he got to his feet. It was still a sight that took some getting used to for Fury. Standing near the window Xavier clasped his hands as he looked out at the storm. "Some of it does involve your former student. He and Agent Drew came across something in the Atlantic a few hours ago."

"Is Scott alright?"

"He's fine offered him the chance to come talk to you about this." Fury began seeing Xavier nod his head. It was clear how strained the relationship was between the teacher and his first student. Scott had been adamant that he did not want to go to the school, or see anyone who was a part of that life.

"As you know Shield has been working to dismantle all the works of one Bolivar Trask. Something that I know all of you here are thankful for since Kelly led the crusade to look into the company, or should I say since you told him to look into it." Fury knew well enough it had been the X-Men who showed Kelly all the dark workings of Trask. Since the Sentinel attack that had hit D.C. Shield had also uncovered that Trask was well connected with other organizations Shield did not want to have Trask weapons.

"For the past few months it seemed we had it all finished up. The Sentinel program had been shut down for a few years. The weapons had been mostly dismantled. Any of the high ranking people in the company complied, or got sent off to a nice prison cell."

"Of course we here applaud the work of Shield on this matter." Xavier admitted taking a sip of his tea. Yet it seemed his patience was running short as he cleared his throat. "Though I believe this is the point where you share exactly why you are here now Director?" A laugh came from Fury as he pulled out a file from his jacket. Setting it down in front of Xavier he slid it over to the man.

"Agent Drew and Summers came across a shipping crate that contained this information." Xavier took the file and slowly opened it up. At first it was merely a photo of the crate along with some odd weapons laid out alongside of it. Flipping the image over Xavier noticed the zoomed in section which held information that made him stunned to the core.

"We don't know how long the two had a partnership going on. Could have been years ago, but this shipment was new."

"I thought it had been destroyed after what happened….." Xavier caught himself reliving one of the worst moments of his life. Images flashed before his eyes one of Scott leaving the mansion swearing he would never again come back to the team.

"The place was wiped off the mat when we moved in. Nothing was even standing." Fury said getting to his feet now. He knew better than to believe that nothing would return from the nightmare that had befallen Xavier. He had heard all the stories of the battle that had torn this place apart.

"If this is true then they're working on something worse than we could imagine."

"Knowing the Weapon Plus Program I wouldn't be surprised."


End file.
